Downpour
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with when I was woken up the other night by the rain.. For HKS :) Enjoy!


**Downpour.**

Set after Olivia get's rescued in season 15.  
Hope you enjoy, this is for HKS!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

2 hours so far. That's how long it had been raining. Torrential fucking rain!  
"I was so scared Olivia." Alex said as they lay in bed.

"I know, I was to, but I'm home now, I'm safe." Olivia said pulling the blonde a little closer.

"It was so hard not being able to go in and see how the investigation was going... Liv you, you could have been killed." Alex said, tears welling up. Olivia gave about a small sigh before sitting up. Not a sigh of annoyance a sigh of pure relief.

"I know, and I wanted so badly to tell them about you..." Olivia began.

"Alex, all that matters is that I am here now, and I am not going anywhere." She continued.

The rain seemed to wake them up in the middle of the night.

"I thought it was only meant to rain like this in England?" Olivia asked with a small laugh.

Alex laughed a little at Olivia's remark about the other side the pond.

"Sweetheart, you need to try and sleep." Alex said with a smile. She felt wide awake herself, ever since Olivia had gotten home she watched her all the time... she almost lost her once, Alex didn't want it to happen again.

"I don't want to sleep, you know exactly what I want." Olivia said turning on her side to face the blonde.

"I do, but not right now darling." Alex said sitting up.

"Why don't you call the D.A's office and tell them your back in town?" Olivia suggested, her meaning being simple.

"I can't... you know why Olivia, I can't do it."  
"Alex of course you can sweetheart, people will understand." Olivia pleaded.

"Liv, Elizabeth Donnelly cried at my funeral, Lena Petrovsky actually came, Oliver Taft got pissed, Walter Bradley refused to let my office be cleaned out... You and Elliot refused to talk to each other, Munch ignored his religion to go to my funeral, so did Faye, your captain lied about all the bad shit I did, Fin broke his hand because he was that angry and upset he decided to punch a wall and I went back and most of them wouldn't talk to me, this time I go back I won't get their forgiveness!" Alex explained she felt bad for shouting at Olivia after all she'd been through.

"I like my job Liv, I love you and that's all that matters..." Alex added kissing her on the forehead.

Ever since Liv got back 4 days ago, they spoke about her abduction, the team, Alex, Alex's job, about showing her face at the D.A's office... they went round in circles... but they didn't care if they had the same conversation every night, they where happy they were together again, and it meant so much to them.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Liv spoke up after their moments of silence.

"Liv, its 2:30 in the morning and it's still raining." Alex said getting up anyway.

"Please, there's something I need to do..." Olivia said making it final.

Her plan was simple, she needed to be at a certain place with Alex by her side, and to make sure it was all perfect.

They must have walked for only 20 minutes before Alex began to get annoyed. Yeah, the rain had given up a little but it was still cold wet and windy.

"Sweetheart, I love you with all my heart I do, but after what happened to you do you really think it's safe?" Alex asked looking over their shoulder for the 5th time.

"You know that son of bitch is in custody right Lex?" Olivia tried reassuring her as they crossed the street.

"Liv, I know but it's nearly 3 in the morning..." the blonde would have continued if it weren't for Olivia.

Olivia full on kissed her, in the middle of the path, just full on kissed her. There was no one around, it was raining, they were both dripping...

"What was that for?" Alex asked, her breath still gone.

"We have been together for all these years and I have never kissed you in the rain." Olivia said with a smile that was so sweet.

"Olivia..." Alex began but she didn't know what to say.

"When I was in that safe house, all I could think about was you, and all the things we haven't done, and how we were gonna start a family and get married and everything like that, and I promised myself I would do all of those things if I got out... I thought I was going to die at one point Lex and all I could think about was me and you, and it wasn't just the sex or playing around it was our conversations it was seeing you when I came home, it was the love we had and still have for each other... Alex you are the one person who gives me hope, Alex you are my life, you are a part of me, and it sounds awful but kissing you in the rain is what I thought about..."  
"I love you so much, I want you to always know that, I love you so much Olivia Marie Benson..." Alex said before it was her turn to kiss Olivia...

Thunder began to rumble in the sky about them and lightning flashed somewhere too, but they didn't care, the downpour began again and they ignore it...  
Kissing in the rain.

Was supposed to be romantic and special, and in Alex and Olivia's own little world it was.

"You know next week we're both gonna be full of cold." Alex said with a laugh.

"Can't you remember the last time we were off sick together?"Olivia asked with a small smirk.

"Bring on next week." Alex said with a grin before she grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her towards her, kissing her one last time she smiled and thanked the lord her girlfriend was safe.

"How about we head home, I think we could both us a shower."  
"Sounds good to me detective."  
"Just as long as we save water..." Olivia replied.

Alex gave out a small laugh... They may hate each other next week when they both couldn't breath through their noses, but right now they didn't care.

Kissing in the rain, they were truly in love.

* * *

Hope you liked it!  
The idea was from me being woken up at 20 past 1 the other morning because of a 3 hour downpour... when I say that I mean rain for 3 hours straight...  
Well, that's England for you.  
Please review means a lot! Thank you!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
